Losing my Religion
by Yeshevish man
Summary: Jake and David don't get along. David is serious about his Judaism, while Jake is, well, not as serious. But when they're whisked away to camp half blood, they must face more then just religious problems. Better summary inside. Rating subject to change because I'm sick minded.


**Summary: Jake Silver is not thrilled with how he's treated at his school. He tries to be serious about his Judaism, but no one except Moses ever takes him seriously. Especially David Eisenstien. David is extremely serious about religion. But when they're whisked away to camp Half Blood, religion begins to be questioned. They find that religion isn't their only problem either. They encounter problems with love, trust, and teamwork. Can they work together to save the camp, despite their differences?**

Hey! I know it's been a while since I've done anything, but I've been busy. I know I'm in the middle of other stories, but this one has been sitting on my computer for over a year now. This is the first story I've actually done this, but most of the characters are based off of real people. Names have been changed to protect the innocent. (and the not so innocent.) I started this when I was stuck in a rut, and felt like putting myself in a story. This was to help me deal with all my stress. It came out as a cool idea, but I'm sorry if you don't like it.

Well now I'm just rambling so I think we should get to the real stuff. DISCLAIMERS! (Over enthusiastic sarcasm!)

Here we go...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Most characters and concepts are owned by Rick ****Riorden. Or as I like to call him (in the Dartz voice from YGOTAS) "Wick Wiowden!" (To be said overly dramatic.)**

I didn't mean to kill my Algebra teacher, no matter what I said. I'll admit that I hated him for making things hard for me. Math isn't my strongest subject, and it wasn't any easier with Mr. Carver snapping at me all the time. And what teacher punishes you for their mistakes! The guy literally lost my homework and made me do it again. Three times!

I guess I should probably introduce myself. My name is Jacob Silver, but everyone calls me Jake. I'm fourteen years old. and up until recently, I went to The Misivta. It's a small Orthodox Jewish all boys high school. We spend half the day studying Talmud, and other Judaic courses, and the rest in regular classes. Well regular subjects anyways.

"Who does he think he is?" I vented to my best friend Moses after Mr. Carver had lost my homework again.

Moses patted my shoulder. "Don't let him get you Jake. He's a stupid old fart with memory loss problems."

I laughed, but I wasn't totally cheered up. Still, Moses always knew how to get a laugh out of me. He was the only friend I had at school- probably in the whole world. He was the only reason I felt like getting up in the mornings.

I wouldn't hate school so much if teachers were my only problem, but Moses was literally my only friend. Everyone else looked at me as the weird kid who went around quoting Monty Python, Doctor Who, and Animaniacs. (You might laugh, but those are great shows.)

Also, being ADHD doesn't gain you any popularity points. The only thing that made me seem even remotely cool was my musical talent. I played several instruments and had written some songs that could easily be chart toppers. I had even put some of them on YouTube, and had gotten a nice amount of views.

But like all things, I could only do music for some of the time. The rest of my time was spent running from bullies. They weren't the type of bullies who would beat you up, but in a small Jewish school like mine it was either conform, or get the silent treatment. Some people thought I was weird just for going on the internet. It seemed that in a group of persecuted people, I was the scapegoat.

That day, was shun Jake day, and Moses was the only kid who was talking to me.

"They're all idiots." he told me. "Just forget about them." But as the day crawled on it just got worse.

Our Talmud teacher assigned us partners to study the passage with. I had been hoping that he would put me with Moses, but instead I got suck learning with David Eisenstien.

David was a guy with principles. His older brother had been the perfect student at school, and everyone expected him to be the same. I suspected he was ADHD and dyslexic like me, but he still treated me like dirt for being crazy.

David had clear ideas of what you did and didn't do, and would gladly explain them in great detail to anyone who was willing to listen for half a second. Today, what you didn't do was talk to Jake.

So when it came time to study with me, he mumbled something about 'needing the bathroom,' which I knew meant, 'go upstairs to his dorm room and read old magazine articles about WWII.'

"Who does he think he is?" I complained to Moses, during lunch. "He wouldn't have doe that if he was learning with Abe!" Abe was David's closest friend, who always helped him implement his crazy antics.

"Lighten up Jake. It's not as if he would've done anything with you anyways."

I wasn't so sure about that. David had his moments of being 'holier than thou,' and would 'lower himself' to 'help a troubled soul.' I think it was the way he justified bullying other kids. Even though these sessions weren't always the most productive, there was still something accomplished.

But I knew it would be useless to say that. Instead I said, "Well the days almost over. Maybe it'll be better tomorrow."

Moses grinned. "That's the spirit, Jake."

I sighed and got up to go to math class.

Normally, I can sit though the torture of school, but at the end of the day, when my meds start to wear off, I'm always just a little bit antsy. The fact that I was in a bad mood didn't make it any better.

I spent most of math writing out some music on scrap notes. It was this new idea I had for a song with three notes and two chords that would normally never go together.

I was scribbling out my ideas while my left hand tapped out the rhythm on my desk.

Then the devil distracted me.

"Jake," Said Mr. Carver, making me jump. "Perhaps you can tell us what Y equals in this equation."

I looked at the blackboard. It read x=32y²+82. Or something like that.

"Uh, 1972?' I guessed.

Mr. Carver pursed his lips. "Jake, this is math class, not history."

"And that was a number." I said, and instantly wished I hadn't.

"OUT!" He yelled, pointing at the door. "I've had enough of your backtalk."

Slowly, I stood up and made my way to the door. Everyone looked at me as I went. It was the same look as always. There's Jake the weird kid.

As I passed by David's desk, he snickered at me, as if to say, "Well at least I'm normal."

I had had it. He had insulted me for the last time. I clenched my fists. My face felt hot with rage. I could barely even hear Moses as he yelled, "Jake! Don't!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the whole world, but particularly David.

David looked at me in mock pity, and I totally lost it. My fist shot out to punch him hard in the face.

Instinctively, David put his hands up to block.

"That's it!" Mr. Carver yelled. He was now as red in the face as I was. "Both of you get out!"

David started to protest but stopped himself just in time. He stood up and followed me out of the room.

Once we were outside David looked at me and said, "Nice going. You managed to get us both kicked out."

I was still angry at him, and was tired of his idiocy. "Oh now you're talking to me."

"Yes I am!" he yelled. "and it's about time you learned-"

"Ahem." said Mr. Carver from behind us. He was standing just outside the door with his arms crossed. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

David put on his 'good boy' face. "If you let us back into class, we'll be on our best behavior."

What a suck up.

But Mr. Carver ignored him. "You two have been causing trouble for a long time."

"Please." said David. "I didn't do anything wrong. My behavior has been good all semester."

Mr. Carver laughed. "Oh, no David, I'm afraid behavior is the least of our problems."

I gulped. This wasn't looking very good for us. "What do you mean?" I asked as innocently as I could.

He began to pace back and forth, which was strange since he was usually so rigid. "You see Jake, I have a dilemma, and it's caused by your presence in my classroom. I need to get rid of you two, and I just can't do that during class."

"You're kicking us out for good!?" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "In a way, yes I am."

Then he began to change.

First, his skin began to change color, until it was a scaly green. His crooked smile turned into a set of yellowish fangs, and he sprouted a pair of leathery bat wings. He was now some sort of dragon like monster.

I gulped. "Uh David, I don't think this is Mr. Carver."

The Carver-Monster snarled at me in annoyance. "Die Demi-gods!" He yelled, and lunged at us.

Just in time, we dove in opposite directions. The monster missed us both, and plunged strait into the wall. Just as quickly, the Carver-monster pushed off the wall with his clawed hands and feet and sprung at me. I ducked and rolled underneath him, as he barreled past. I came back up, ready to evade his next attack, but he stopped and focused his attention on David.

"I'll kill you first." He snarled.

David made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a grunt and slowly backed away from the advancing Carver-monster.

Suddenly, the classroom door burst open and Moses came out. He was holding a mini stapler and had a look of pure terror on his face.

"Catch, David!" He yelled, throwing the stapler.

Just as I was wondering how a mini stapler would help, the stapler changed, and David was holding a bronze dagger which he then proceeded to drop.

This whole turn of events surprised the Carver-monster, who jumped back. Realizing that his enemy was caught off guard, David ran for it.

But the monster recovered quickly and was swiftly on his heels-and gaining! He was going to catch him!

I looked around the room trying to find the dagger, but there was only a mini-stapler.

"Well don't just stand there." Moses yelled at me. "Pick it up."

Just for a moment, I hesitated. Did I really want to help this guy out? The world might be better off without him.

Yet something in me couldn't let him be torn to pieces. I picked up the stapler, which immediately changed into a dagger again. I ran after the Carver-monster who had cornered David up against the wall and was preparing to strike.

"Hey, ugly!" I yelled.

The monster turned and snarled at me, and I let the knife fly. He saw the dagger, but it was too late. It ripped through his body, and he screamed in agony. Then he burst and vanished.

David blinked and stared at the spot, where until moments ago, out evil math teacher had stood. "Wh-wh-what was that?" he stammered.

"A monster." Said Moses, coming up behind us. "He attacked you two-"

He stopped mid sentence and stared at us, his eyes darting from me to David. "Gods!" He exclaimed. "There are two of you!"

I looked at him weirdly. "Yes, there are. Now can you please tell us what's going on here."

Moses ignored me and clutched his head. "Two of you." he moaned. "Chiron's not going to like this."

"Who?" I asked.

"Chiron." he answered absentmindedly. "The director of camp."

"Camp?" David puzzled, turning to me. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"No."

Moses shook his head. "Oh never mind. I've got to get you two out of here."

"Out?" I was more confused then ever. "Should we call our parents?"

Moses shook his head. "There's no time. The car will be here soon." He turned and ran out the front door.

I started to follow him, but felt a hand on my shoulder. "Jake," David said to me. "He's obviously gone crazy. We need to call the police."

I whirled around and glared at him. I was tired of this guy trying to control my life. He wasn't going to boss me around any more. "With all due respects, David," I said. "That's my best friend you're calling crazy. I would trust Moses with me life."

Then I turned and ran out the door.

**So didjya like it? I lied. One name wasn't changed. Can you guess which? Oh well. Just want to mention that a couple months after I wrote this, the real "David" left my school for good, and I haven't seen him since. I'm actually certain he left to go to camp Half Blood. (Or maybe camp Jupiter, knowing him.) Oops! I'm rambling again.**

**Remember, each review is a vote to end world hunger.**


End file.
